1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sensor of the type for sensing acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with accelerometers; however, there is a need for a sensitive acceleration rate sensor in a miniature format that is compatible with integrated circuit technology.
A motion detector comprising a magnetic element producing a magnetic field, a giant magnetoresistive sensor for changing in electrical resistance in response to changes in the magnetic field produced by the magnetic element, and a voltage sensor for sensing the voltage across the giant magnetoresistor sensor.
The invention also includes a method of detecting motion comprising the steps of producing a magnetic field, changing electrical resistance of the sensor in response to changes in the magnetic field, and measuring the voltage across the giant magnetoresistor sensor.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a sensitive acceleration rate sensor in a miniature format that is compatible with integrated circuit technology.